


Coat Closet: The Morning After

by romeokijai



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Sequel, charloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/pseuds/romeokijai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot sequel to Coat Closet. AU. No blackout. Charloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coat Closet: The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts).



**A/N: This is a sequel of sorts to my Good Ship Charloe Valentine's fic, _Coat Closet_. JaqofSpades wanted to see the breakfast meeting between Charlie and Bass. So here it is. I hope it suffices! And to anyone who didn't read the original two-shot, please click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3359759/chapters/7348775). **

 

Charlie’s jean-clad knee nervously bounces up and down as she sits alone in the diner booth, sipping her Irish coffee, and staring at the smudgy glass door.

She glances down at her phone for the ten-millionth time (in the past fifteen minutes) and sighs. It’s just a few minutes past 10 – still too early to determine whether or not he’ll actually show.

It’s almost surreal to think that less than two hours ago, she was waking up in Bass Monroe’s bed – next to a very naked Bass Monroe.

Damn, she misses that body already.

It took every shred of willpower she had to leave him this morning. And maybe it was cowardly and clichéd of her to leave before he woke up, but she told herself it was all for the best. He needed to be in his own space when he realized exactly whom he had just spent the night with. Or at least, that’s what she told herself when she left his apartment and went back to her place to shower and change before heading to the diner.

She continues to tell herself the same thing now, as she sits in her booth and torturously awaits his arrival. Once again, she glances at her phone. _10:12 a.m.,_ it reads.

With each passing minute, her nervousness grows. It swirls around in the pit of her stomach, making her all fidgety and uncomfortable, and it’s a feeling she could really do without.

Assuming that Bass does show up, there’s no knowing what type of mood he’ll be in this morning. For all Charlie knows, he might be completely pissed at her.

Although, if last night’s rendezvous is any type of indicator, maybe, just _maybe_ , he’ll be in a good mood. _She's_ certainly in a good mood. Even her heightened nerves aren't enough to dampen her spirits.  

A knowing blush crawls across her cheeks, and she fails to contain her smile as images of last night replay themselves in her mind.

_She remembers his gorgeous lips and the way they tasted when he’d kissed her…._

_She remembers the smoothness of his skin and the way her fingers had caught fire when she’d slid them across his chest and his nipples and his picture perfect abs…._

_She remembers the way he had moaned and sighed, relishing the feel of her hands on his flesh…._

_She remembers the distinct texture of his curly hair and the way she had pulled on it when he’d stuck his face between her legs and used his hot mouth to devour her like she was his last meal on earth…._

_She remembers his huge, pulsing cock, and the way it felt as he moved inside of her…how he had pounded into her and shot his hot load right into her depths….._

_She remembers—_

“Uhh…hi…Charlotte.”

Charlie’s head snaps up, and suddenly she’s staring directly into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

Oh, God. He’s here. He came.

An even stronger surge of heat infiltrates her cheeks, and she’s sure her entire face is crimson-colored as she sheepishly looks up at him.

“Hi…Bass.” She bites her bottom lip and slides out of her booth, eyes only semi-discreetly glancing over his form as she stands up.

He looks a little disheveled this morning in his worn, wrinkly jeans, scuffed up brown boots, navy colored USMC sweatshirt that's under a heavy, black winter coat, and the dark gray beanie that covers his head. His face is unshaven, and, honestly, he looks crazy hot. Hell, this casual, crumpled look might even be hotter than his more put together look from last night….

Charlie mentally reprimands herself. She’s supposed to be focusing. He might be super mad at her, and here she is, checking him out.

“I…uh, got your note.” His face is just about as sheepish as her own as he pulls out the note from his pocket and holds it up in front of her.

She nods (what else can she do?) and watches as his gaze travels up and down her body, stopping only when he reaches her curiously wide eyes.

“Well,” he says. “Look at you. All grown up.”

Charlie suddenly and unexpectedly snorts. Loudly. Then slaps a hand over her mouth to control the gush of laughter that’s trying to spill past her lips.

Bass looks mortified, but she can’t help herself.

She highly doubts his comment was intended to break the tension of the moment, but he succeeded, nonetheless, and she has no reason to complain. Suddenly, she feels a lot better about the conversation that’s about to unfold. Maybe this won’t be so awkward after all.

“What?” He frowns when she continues to laugh behind her hand.

It takes her another moment to collect herself, but then finally, she sighs and drops her hand from her lips. “Are you serious right now? ‘ _All grown up’_?”

He scratches the back of his neck and stares at his shoes. “Well, shit, Charlotte…what else am I supposed to say?”

She chuckles again. Well, at least he’s not mad. And he’s here. Which says something, as far as she’s concerned. She decides to take advantage of that and steps toward him till she’s in his personal space.

He swallows and raises his eyebrows at her.

She smirks at him. “So, last night was fun, huh?”

He doesn’t answer – just stares and blinks at her like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

She leans up on her tiptoes and places a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth.

He doesn’t respond, but neither does he pull back.

Then she brings her lips up to his ear and whispers, “You were all kinds of fun.”

He shivers and then grabs her shoulder, gently pushing her back. “Why didn’t you tell me who you were?”

She pulls away and shrugs. “You never asked.”

His lips part, as if he’s about to say something, but then he closes them. He’s completely dumbstruck, and it’s quite possibly the most adorable thing Charlie has ever seen. Big, tough, former military man, Sebastian Monroe is acting like a bumbling idiot, and it's making her heart flutter.

“Do you like waffles? This place has awesome waffles.” Charlie tries not to laugh as she casually slides back into the booth.

His eyes widen, but he follows suit, slipping into the seat across from her. He leans his elbows on the table and examines her face closely. “Why’d you leave this morning?”

Charlie takes a sip of her coffee and then places down her mug. “I don’t know; didn’t want to overwhelm you, I guess.”

He narrows his eyes and seems lost in his thoughts for a moment. “I thought your family moved to California?”

“They did. I mean, we did. But I’ve been back in Philly for six months. They’re still there.”

“So why’d you come back?”

“Needed a change of scenery. And...some space from my mom.”

“Did you know?”

“Did I know what?” She quirks an eyebrow at him.

He fidgets in his seat. “Last night. Did you know it was me?”

“Oh yeah,” she giggles and nods.

He frowns. “And you still didn’t tell me who you were?”

Charlie rolls her eyes. “I mean, what was I supposed to do? Walk up and say, ‘Hi, Bass. Remember me? I’m Charlie, Miles’s little niece you used to torture. Wanna fuck?’”

“Jeez! Charlotte.” He anxiously glances around the diner and then glowers at her.

“What?” She snickers. He's too cute when he's flustered. “What’s your problem?”

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Miles is gonna kill me, you know.”

She shrugs. “Maybe.”

He opens his eyes and shakes his head. “How the hell did this happen?”

“Well, you see, when a man and a woman like each other, sometimes they—”

“Alright, alright, stop,” he says, his words punctuated with laughter. It’s the first time he’s laughed all morning, and the sound is like music to Charlie’s ears. "So, you're still a smartass, I see." 

"Some things never change, right?" She gives him an innocent smile.

She’s a little surprised but ultimately delighted when he reaches across the table and puts his hand on top of hers. Then he flashes her a pearly white smile, and she thinks she’s going to lose her damned mind.

His thumb traces gentle circles over the back of her hand. “Last night _was_ fun.”

She grins and leans forward. “ _Very_ fun.”

“Miles is still gonna kill me.”

“Probably. But wouldn’t you say it’s worth it?” She smiles cheekily.

He chuckles and gives her hand a little squeeze. “Completely. In fact….” He then lets go of her hand and slides out from his side of the booth, only to join her on her side.

She can’t stop smiling as he settles in beside her and wraps his arm around her shoulder, much like he did last night in the cab.

“In fact,” he repeats against her ear in a low whisper that’s almost a growl. “I’d really like to do it again sometime.”

A shiver passes through her as she stares into his eyes. “Yeah?”

He nods, his expression filled with mischief. “Absolutely.”

Charlie snuggles closer and brings her lips up to his ear. “Good, because last night, I was dying to scream your name out loud.”

He releases a deep, guttural chuckle and squeezes her shoulder. “Well, I think I can make that happen for you.”

“Oh, I know you can.” She presses a quick kiss against his stubbly cheek. Then she pulls away and winks at him. “But first…waffles.”

He laughs and shakes his head.   

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
